I'm Done Waiting
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Sarah finally decides that she's done waiting, what will Jareth do? A short fic that came to me on a night where I was having trouble sleeping.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Done Waiting**

Sarah finally decides that he's done waiting. A short fic that came to me on a night where I was having trouble sleeping.

* * *

She was traveling again.

Jareth watched and twirled his crystal in his gloved hand as the plane increased its speed in preparation for take-off. She was sitting in business class which meant nothing but more legroom and a 10% less chance you'd end up sitting next to a screaming baby. Jareth raised a brow at the thought for by now he was immune to such ineloquences for what was really bothering him was that Sarah was pulling further away from him with each passing day. She was becoming too involved with what the mortal world was offering her and she was taking the bait. Soon she would completely forget about him.

Didn't she realize that all her attempts of busying her life were just useless attempts at trying to forget him?

It wasn't just an arrogant assumption on his part; he knew this to be true. The day before she had been walking about the downtown area during her break, she had suddenly pulled into one of several dozen coffee shops, she was waiting in line when the sound of lips pressing together turned her head to its direction. Cuddled together in a corner waiting for their order was a couple around her own age.  
Jareth had seen the look upon her face, and he most certainly noted how she refused to turn her stare in another direction. On the contrary, the man standing behind her had to tap her on the shoulder since the cashier was unsuccessful in getting her attention.  
She had bowed her head with a violent blush upon her cheeks but then continued on as if nothing had ever happened.

It was her way of course. She would never give in to her troubles, she would fight against it like she did back then, trouble was that fight had now extended for years and was currently being held against him. It was building, and he knew that the big showdown was going to happen soon.

OoOoO

She was alone in her hotel room. It had been an exceptionally difficult day and she all but threw herself ineloquently on the sofa when he had arrived. She didn't need to look up in order to know he was there, she just knew.

"I can't … I really just want to be alone Jareth. I don't want to argue with you today." She mumbled against one of the cushions that was lodged near her mouth.

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he hung his head. "So that's what you see me is Sarah? The cause for an argument?"

This caused her to sit up from her current position. She folded her hands in front of her in a way he had come to know she did when she didn't want others to see them shaking from nervousness and that was when he knew that she had made up her mind.

"This isn't working out anymore Jareth." She began, but he didn't let her finish.

"So breaking up is the solution is it?" He practically snarled back.

But she didn't retaliate in the same way. He saw her lower her head and heard a loud sob escape her. He stilled where he stood and looked up in alarm, for the first time ever he was actually fearful of what was happening. He had anticipated another argument that would last a couple of minutes, but end with them kissing passionately and reconciling yet again. Truth be told he sometimes anticipated it for the surge in emotions made the reconciliation all the sweeter when they were finally locked in a lovers embrace.

"What are we doing Jareth? We've been dating for years… YEARS" She said as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to date for eternity, and you don't want to marry me so there's no point in us staying together."

"Now you know that's not true Sarah!" Jareth shot back as he approached closer to her. "We just can't get married right now, the law stipulates that…"

"Yeah.. yeah… your precious kingdom and your laws.. I've heard it all before." She waved him off as she got up and turned to look out the window, she waited a few moments before she turned to look at him again.

"I can't keep doing this anymore Jareth…" She shook her head and slowly approached him. She extended her hands out to him and cradled hers with his as if wanting to feel him for the last time. Her bright emerald eyes where glazed with tears as she looked up at him.

"Tend to your kingdom Jareth and let me live my life the way I want to for once. We can't continue to hurt each other this way, let me go Jareth."

Jareth tried to control his wavering voice, he was on the verge of tears. He was not expecting this even though he had secretly always feared that their relationship would come to this, and it had been his own doing. He knew she had started to resent him. How was it possible that a King was not able to have enough control over his people and his kingdom and the simple act of marriage became an obstacle for him? He knew she saw it as an excuse, and maybe it was, he had never thought about it in earnest because Sarah had simply always tried to look past that until recently.

She pulled away from him and took a deep breath before she said it: "I'm done Jareth; I'm done waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Done Waiting  
(Last chapter)**

**I think some of FF buddies (They know who they are ;)) will appreciate the addition of characters I have incorporated into this last chapter :-) Martok is not mine, he belongs to Rosemary ;-)**

* * *

The event kept replaying constantly as if Jareth's mind had been infected and a plague of thoughts that constantly harassed him, but mostly he was disappointed in himself. He loved Sarah so much that it frightened him and in turn caused him to do things that he was not proud of which Sarah in turn mistook for commitment issues.  
There was also the undeniable fact that he had never really gotten over the initial rejection even though later on when Sarah had gotten older they had reconciled and mutually consented into entering a relationship.  
He simply could not forget the pain she had caused, so much that it had changed him and even though she had agreed to be with him, he was always fearful in the back of his mind that she would just decide everything had been a mistake and leave him again and that would simply be too much for him to bear.

It seems however that he was so desperately trying to safeguard his own heart from being broken again that he neglected to nurture hers.  
He sighed as he slumped against his throne and tapped his boot anxiously with his riding crop. Not only had he failed Sarah as a future lover, but also as a friend for she was the best woman he had ever known, and while he could lie to himself and say that she could be easily replaced by an immortal fae female, it simply would not be true. There was nobody in the world like Sarah, and he had completely messed up.

He grabbed his chin with his gloved hand and thought further. He couldn't just reappear in her house and propose to her now; knowing her it would probably infuriate her to no end and state how he was just asking for her hand in marriage because she had given him the ultimatum. The truth was however that he had always dreamed of them being married, but for some reason, every time Jareth the Goblin King wanted something so badly, things would turn out the opposite way.

"Where is pretty lady?" Came a voice below his throne.

Jareth rubbed his face and peeked out of his gloved hand in an irritated manner. Below was a little green goblin with a black chicken in his hands. "I gots a present for pretty lady, where is she kingy?"

"She's not coming today." He replied gruffly.

The little Goblins eyes bulged with alarm. "Pretty lady not sick is she? I fix if she is sick." He said and dropped the black chicken unceremoniously on the floor and pulled out a cleaver before he started chasing it around and screeching. "Come back! I make soup for pretty lady! Make her feel better!"

Jareth got up and practically ran out of his throne room. He needed to find a way to make things better for he knew that living a life without Sarah was no life at all.

OoOoOoO

* * *

"Who?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

"His name is Chex." Sarah's friend Rosemary said as she giggled. "And he's a total sweet heart despite his brute-like character and love of hand to hand combat. You know, those are usually the guys that are the most passionate." She finished with a wink.

"Wait… hold on…. Chex? Are you for real? Is that really his name or his dog's name?" Sarah asked again.

Rosemary giggled yet again. "I know, but that's what he likes to be called."

"Rosemary, I appreciate what you're doing but I'm not really up for dating, I haven't even been broken up with Jareth for a week, I just need some time to get my head together, and dating this… Chex guy isn't gonna help matters any."

"Couldn't you just go as a friend then? My boyfriend Martok and Chex are really good friends so it's not like you'll be forced to only talk to him."

Sarah closed her eyes and knew she was totally gonna regret agreeing to this. "Fine, just one time and as a friend, nothing else."

Rosemarry clapped her hands happily! "Yay! You wont regret this Sarah!"

OooOoOoo

* * *

"So I said to him, hey buddy! You wanna get your Bach qu' laf out of the way!"

Chex and Martok both broke out into peels of barbaric laughter while Sarah stared incredulously at the both of them and then over at Rosemary who seemed to be completely amused by their barbaric comportment. She briefly wondered if these guys had somehow disguised themselves as humans but were secretly trolls from the underground.

"Aren't they funny? I just knew you'd have a good time Sarah." Rosemary said as she finished the rest of her wine.

Sarah took her wine cup with her and made her way to the bar without even excusing herself. She raised her glass and signaled the bar tender. "Can I have another? I rarely drink more than two but I will make a rare exception to the rule today."

The bar tender smiled and took the glass from her. "Rough night miss?"

Sarah looked over at Chex who had apparently laughed so hard that the beer he was drinking shot out of his nose and they were not laughing about that. "You have no idea." She replied.

The rest of the night continued in pretty much the same fashion. Chex hardly paid much attention to Sarah, which she was grateful for and she had had too much to drink and ended up asking Rosemary to drop her off at her house. She flung her handbag towards a chair and collapsed heavily on the sofa before she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"I bet those guys were from the underground, I'm willing to bet money that they were really trolls in disguise." She sat up in her semi-drunken state and called out. "Jareth! Jareth! You're missing trolls and I have found them!"

Jareth of course didn't miss a beat once he heard his name slip forth from her lips. He appeared in her living room instantly. "Sarah I…." He was stopped short when he saw her laughing and rolling around on her sofa. "Those idiot trolls! I wonder if Rosemary knows that she's dating a troll!"

Jareth immediately came over to her and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sarah, what is wrong?"

She was still laughing, her cheeks a bright red, he could smell the wine and instantly knew. "Sarah! You're intoxicated!" He had never before seen her in such a state and was quite shocked.

"So? You don't wanna marry me, what else is new?"

"We need to talk Sarah, but when you are sober." He said vehemently.

"I'm through talking Jareth!" She said a little too loudly. "Just leave me in my misery." She said as she fell backward on the couch.

"If only you knew Sarah, that it is I who has been miserable without you." He said as he watched her with pain in his heart.

"It's not like you to lie Jareth." She slurred and closed her eyes.

"I have never lied to you and I am not about to start doing so Sarah. I love you and I think you're right; we should get married."

She continued to speak with her eyes closed. "This is a dream, when I wake up, I'll be in my bed and none of this will have ever happened."

He again took her by the shoulders and she opened her eyes to see his pleading ones before her. He sure enough felt real, she hoped that he was.  
"If you allow it, when you wake up, you'll be in my palace, where you can stay as my wife for the rest of our lives."

Yup, this most definitely was a dream, there was no way Jareth would ever say that, but he looked so endearing, and despite what had happened she still loved him so very much. She knew she'd wake up heartbroken all over again when she woke up but she shrugged it off and found herself nodding. "Fine, take me with you then."

He stayed still for a moment, his eyes peering deep into her own emerald ones. "I'm serious Sarah, I intend to bring you back as my Queen."

"Yeah." She said nodding. "I know, that's what I have always wanted."

"I know.. and I'm sorry for my selfishness Sarah." He said, but quickly realized that the heart rendering speech would need to come when she was sober, not now. Without a moment's delay, he took her in his arms and in less than a second, they both had disappeared leaving behind a shower of glitter. It was the last time that Sarah had ever seen her apartment.

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it." Sarah said.

Jareth looked up from his list of duties that morning. "Yes my love?"

Sarah laughed as she looked at the red invitation. "Rosemary is getting married to Martok, I can't believe it!"

Jareth raised a brow. "That name sounds very familiar."

Sarah laughed out loud, and even harder when she saw the look on Jareth's face who obviously didn't understand the humor behind it.  
"I met him once before and immediately thought that he had been a troll who had escaped from the underground."

Jareth blinked. "It has happened before, it's hard to keep full control over all those cretins as you well know." He thought about it for a moment. "Now you've got me curious Sarah."

She laughed. "You want me to arrange a double date?"  
Jareth thought about it. "I am curious, but not that curious. I much rather spend the afternoon with my wife, alone."

Sarah giggled as she fell into Jareth's arms. She took a deep breath and inhaled his spicy-earthy scent. Finally Jareth had come to terms with his fears, and they were finally happy.

"Me too." She replied.


End file.
